


One and the Same

by Three Guesses (Thr3eGuess3s)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: I have no idea just read the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thr3eGuess3s/pseuds/Three%20Guesses
Summary: Kara needs to tell Lena something but it doesn't go quite to plan....Inspired by nerdaday's post on tumblr, I'll leave a link in the notes





	One and the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see, my bad completely, I sometimes just vanish for months and make everyone around me worry. Aaaaaaanyway, I've done a bit of the writing and here it is for you all, enjoy! :)

Kara was nervous. She’d faced huge aliens bent on city-wide destruction without fear; she’d stood, powerless, arm broken, before a man pointing a gun at her and talked him down from his plans without so much as a hesitating thought; had been willing to raise an infant on her own on a planet she didn’t know at the young age of thirteen without even a moment of wavering and yet, today, Kara Danvers was nervous. 

Why, you may ask? Well, today was the day that Kara would finally,  _ finally _ , tell Lena that she was Supergirl. Finally, she’d plucked up the courage to do what should have been done months ago, finally she’d asked J’onn’s permission to let another person in on the secret, to his immense shock because since when did Kara  _ ask _ if she could reveal her identity?

But Kara had wanted to,  _ needed to _ , in fact. She needed to be sure that it was okay, knowing full well that not everyone trusted Lena quite as much as she and needing J’onn to be okay with a Luthor knowing so much about Supergirl and the DEO because, let’s be honest, Kara would  _ not  _ be able to hold herself back from telling Lena  _ everything _ once the initial secret was out in the open.

To Kara’s shock, J’onn had agreed to her plan, and so it was that the reporter had spent the next morning, the morning of the day that Lena would learn the truth, anxious and fidgety. She’d planned on telling Lena over lunch, which they’d planned on spending in a quaint little restaurant that had just opened up and that Kara had been dying to visit, but waiting around was killing her.

What if Lena hated her for keeping her out of the loop for so long? What if she thought Kara didn’t trust her when, in reality, Kara would trust her friend with her life? What if she felt she wasn’t important to Kara as she was the last to know? What if, what if, what  _ if _ ?

Or, conversely, what if Lena already knew and she was getting herself worked up for nothing? Lena was, after all, a very smart woman; surely she could see that her best friend and Supergirl were identical? Surely a pair of glasses and a ponytail couldn’t fool a genius who saw both Kara and Supergirl on a regular basis?

So wrapped up in her thoughts and her worries was the reporter that she’d accidentally snapped her favourite pen in two when she gripped it just that little bit too tight and put her elbow through her desk when James had startled her out of her musings, and that was only within the first hour of being at the office. The rest of the morning saw the destruction of three more pens, five pencils, a drawer and the other side of her desk.

By the time lunch arrived, Kara was in need of a brand-new almost-everything.

She arrived early to the restaurant, not wanting to keep Lena waiting, only to discover that the Luthor was already there. So much for having a moment to sit and collect her thoughts before she saw her friend.

Lena smiled the moment she laid eyes on Kara and the reporter’s face lit up in response, worries fading away slightly but still lingering somewhat.

“Lena! I’m so sorry to have kept you waiting.”

They embraced and Kara revelled in the warmth of her best friend for a moment.

“Kara, don’t be silly,” the Luthor chastised, “we’re both here early, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Kara shrugged.

“I still feel bad that you had to wait here by yourself.”

“Well,” Lena smiled, “next time my meeting ends early rather than late I’ll come pick you up from CatCo instead. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Kara breathed.

They sat and poured over the menu - it was everything Kara had ever dreamed.

“I think I want five of everything.”

Lena laughed.

“I think maybe you should stick with something a little more manageable.”

“Oh, like you and your salad?”

“I’ll have you know that salad is a perfectly acceptable meal.”

“Yes, if you’re a  _ rabbit _ .”

And, just like that, lunch flew by in a blur of teasing and small talk and Kara complaining about Snapper and Lena lamenting hitting a wall with her latest idea and, suddenly it seemed, Kara was back at CatCo and Lena at L-Corp and the Kryptonian hadn’t revealed who she was to her best friend.

Dammit.

She supposed that there was always  _ next  _ lunch date or game night or girl’s night or…. but she wanted to do it  _ today _ . She wanted to tell Lena as soon as possible, not put it off for another time like how she always put off tidying her wardrobe. 

And so it was that only two hours after their lunch had ended, Kara found herself outside L-Corp.

She tried not to worry on the elevator ride up to Lena’s floor and smiled at Jess as she was waved through to see her best friend.

“Kara!”

Lena seemed surprised, and Kara could understand why; they’d only seen each other a little while ago and she’d be just as surprised if the Luthor showed up at CatCo so soon after their last meeting.

“What a pleasant surprise, what brings you he-”

“Lena,” Kara blurted out before she could get distracted, “I’m Supergirl.”

The Luthor stiffened.

“Oh,” she said. “I’m sorry, Supergirl. Is there any particular reason for your visit?”

“I -” Kara was confused. “What?”

“Did you need my help with something my mother’s done again? Or maybe one of Lex’s old devices has shown up that you want me to take a look at?”

“Lena, I’m trying to tell you I’m Supergirl.”

“Yes, and you’ve told me, and I can see it now, but why didn’t you just use the balcony entrance like you usually do?” Confusion was creeping into Lena’s voice as well now. “Are you in hiding? Are you in trouble?”

“What? No! I’m just- I’m just here to see you.”

“Oh.” A look of understanding made it’s way onto the Luthor’s face and Kara breathed an internal sigh of relief that they’d got that cleared up. “I see. Being a superhero all the time must be a little trying. I can see why you picked Kara, you look so similar.”

And just like that the Kryptonian was confused again.

“What?”

“Kara,” Lena said, as if that made everything obvious. “You and her look almost identical. Dressing like her is a good way to come see me without drawing attention to yourself.”

Kara was dumbfounded. 

“ _ Almost  _ identical?”

“Well, yes,” the Luhtor explained. “You’re incredibly alike when Kara doesn’t have her glasses on, which you may not have noticed because the glasses  _ do  _ make enough of a difference to dismiss the thought of you two being the same person as being just a coincidence, but there are a few differences. It’s tricky to spot them at first but you both definitely have slightly different coloured eyes and-”

“Lena we’re the same person!”

There was silence for a moment before Lena uttered a barely-audible ‘oh’.

“Well,” she said, cheeks colouring a little, “that certainly explains a few things.”

Kara opened her arms for a hug and Lena fell into them.

“I’m sorry for not telling you before,” she mumbled into the Luthor’s shoulder.

“I understand,” Lena assured her. “The fewer people know, the better; less people to slip up or snitch, less people to be captured and tortured for information.”

Kara tightened her grip on her friend. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you now you know, you know that, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

They stood there for a little while, just holding each other whilst Lena still processed that fact that her best friend was a Superhero, but were interrupted by Jess.

“Miss Luthor?” she called, “I’m sorry, but you have a meeting in ten minutes so you may want to make any final adjustments to the room.”

Lena sighed, muttering ‘duty calls’ into Kara’s neck and pulling out of the hug.

“Thank you, Jess, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Jess nodded and left the room.

“So… my place this evening?” Kara suggested. “We can eat ice-cream and watch Disney movies?”

“Sounds like heaven.”

And, really, it turned out that Kara had had nothing to be nervous about at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaayyy!!! Writiiiiinnnngggg!!!
> 
> Whatever, anyway, I'm alive, I'm back, I'll be updating WMtBiCL at some point soonish probably. Hope you enjoyed this in the meantime.
> 
> I'm on tumblr here:  
> https://thr3eguess3s.tumblr.com/
> 
> The post that inspired this can be found here so go like it:  
> http://nerdaday.tumblr.com/post/167288836443/imagine-when-kara-tells-lena-that-shes-supergirl
> 
> See you when I see you,
> 
> Three


End file.
